Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid having a gasket for closing a can having a tubular side wall, and to an assembly comprising a can having a tubular side wall and a lid of the above-mentioned type.
The present invention relates more particularly to a lid for closing a can having a tubular side wall provided with a top opening and with an internal radial collar disposed substantially at the same level as said top opening, said lid being provided on its “bottom” face with an elastically deformable annular sealing gasket that is suitable for coming to bear against said collar, when the top opening of the can is in the closed state in which it is closed by said lid.
Description of Related Art
Such a lid is well known to persons skilled in the art, as illustrated by Patent FR 2011 707 258 in which a flat annular gasket is described.
Due to its design, such a gasket is difficult to adapt to certain complex can collar shapes. Also, due to its flat shape, such a gasket has a limited spring effect.
An object of the present invention is thus to propose a lid of the above-mentioned type in which the design of the gasket makes it possible to adapt the gasket to multiple can collar shapes, to procure an improved spring effect, and to procure assistance with centering the lid on the can.
For this purpose, the invention provides a lid for closing a can having a tubular side wall provided with a top opening and with an internal radial collar disposed substantially at the same level as said top opening, said lid being provided on its “bottom” face with an elastically deformable annular sealing gasket that is suitable for coming to bear against said collar, when the top opening of the can is in the closed state in which it is closed by said lid, said lid being characterized in that in the non-deformed state, said sealing gasket is in the general shape of a half-torus having its convex side facing outwards from the lid, i.e. towards the can.
Because of the convex shape of the gasket that faces outwards from the lid rather than towards the lid, the spring effect of the gasket is improved, in the direction in which the lid moves away from the can, and, in the presence of fastener means for fastening the lid to the can and formed by fastener means of the lid that come into engagement with the internal radial collar or with an external peripheral rim of the can, this improved spring effect tends to increase the pressure force exerted by the fastener means for fastening the lid to the can, thereby making it possible to increase the effectiveness of the fastening.
Also, the convex shape enables the gasket to adapt to a large number of can internal radial collar shapes.
Finally, the convex shape of the gasket assists with centering the lid, relative to the can.